


A Matter of Time

by LoonyLupin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Time never used to matter to Pearl, until it did.





	A Matter of Time

Pearl bent over Steven’s alarm clock, frowning. Its blank face stared up at her. Once human numerals had brightened its interface, but despite fresh batteries it remained dark and empty. She sighed. Perhaps she would tinker with it, though she knew from past experience that human inventions of this sort often did not last. Her frown deepened.

  
Time, once, did not matter to Pearl.

  
Oh, it could be useful; she had always conceded that. Strikes and counterattacks, they had to be coordinated, precise, planned. Time was of great importance in battle, and its misuse could be a fatal flaw.

  
But the war ended, as all wars did, and she and Rose Quartz were still on Earth. Together.

  
Earth years passed. They explored; they fought corrupted gems; they discovered surprises, like a small, fierce Amethyst, like humans building ships to the moon. And in the quiet moments, sometimes lasting days, or weeks, or decades, Pearl was beside her, Rose’s hand gentle on her shoulder, soft fingers twining in her hair. What did time mean, when Homeworld was far away, and Pearl was there at her side?

  
Pearl’s fingers peeled the backing of the clock away, probing delicately until she found the issue. Three broken internal components, which made up most of the device. She sighed. Perhaps Greg would buy Steven a new clock.

  
Her grip tightened, fingers straining on the plastic.

  
Time hadn’t really mattered until Greg.

  
It had moved too quickly, then. His clumsy attempts to impress Rose. Her laughter, bright and ringing in the temple. She spent less time with her fellow gems, and more and more with him. Until one day her time ended, and then Pearl began to count.

  
One day without Rose. One crushing, despairing day after another, until they shifted into weeks. Then months. Fourteen years, and it still cut more deeply than she could bear. Such a short time; yet an eternity. How could fourteen years without her still ache this badly?

  
***

  
He found her sitting on his bed, clock cradled in her lap, tears in her eyes.

  
“It’s okay, Pearl,” said Steven earnestly. His hug was soft and gentle; she never failed to marvel at his kindness, even after everything. “It wasn’t your fault. I dropped the clock this morning. Amethyst and I were playing catch and –”

  
Pearl smiled, blinking away her tears and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “All right, Steven. Just try to be more careful next time.” She smoothed his hair down with one hand, and closed her eyes. He was warm and solid beside her on the bed.

  
Fourteen years with Steven.

  
That mattered, too.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in ages. Feels good.


End file.
